Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to plasma reactors and methods and systems that utilize plasma reactors.
Description of the Related Art
Plasma reactors may include at least two electrodes which are spaced apart. Typically, a voltage difference is applied to the electrodes and an electric field is established between them. A stream of gas may be introduced to the space between the electrodes such that it passes through the electric field. Exposure to the electric field generally ionizes the gas and creates a plasma. If a stream of liquid is also introduced to the space between the electrodes, the gas and liquid may form two layers flowing in parallel and a plasma may form in the gas and at the surface of the liquid and further, the ions resulting from the plasma may be injected into, or may otherwise enter into the liquid as it passes through the electric field. Plasma injection into liquid may be utilized for applications such as: in-line liquid hydrocarbon fuel reforming for hydrogen enrichment to improve the fuel economy of internal combustion engines; nitrogen fixing by direct nitrogen ion injection into water; destruction of high molecular weight hydrocarbons (proteins and pharmaceuticals) in drinking water; ammonia/nitrate sequestering for treatment of high nitrate content water; demineralization (water softening) for consumer and industrial markets; nitrification of water for agricultural use; ph modification of liquid streams; disinfection, oxygen and ozone injection; and other similar applications;.
In previous reactors that utilize gas and liquid, an eductor design was described (U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,287,800 and 9,394,189B2, Buchanan et al.) which utilized a low pressure zone created by an eductor to enhance the introduction of gas into the reactor and enhance the creation of the plasma all around the area between the first electrode and the liquid. This new and novel laminar flow reactor allows for an increased area of plasma generation with the illumination of the need to adhere to the physical characteristics of an eductor. This new and novel design forces gas into the reactor creating a relatively high pressure zone of gas above the liquid, the area of plasma generation can be greatly extended and the effectiveness of the system enhanced. In addition, previous eductor based reactors required the second electrode be in close proximity and directly in contact with the liquid. In this reactor, the second electrode may contact the liquid but also may be placed in close proximity or further away from the first electrode. In systems where the liquid needs to be electrically isolated from the electrode, the second electrode may be dielectrically isolated from the liquid by a non-conductive layer.